Play Me a Lullaby
by UnknownAndUnwritten
Summary: Zexion returned from a mission in Halloween Town and was diagnosed with an unknown disease. This causes Demyx to be extremely worried, so at night, he decides to pay him a little visit. Zemyx/Dexion one-shot; yoai. Don't like it, then don't read.


Demyx, Number IX of Organization XIII, sneaked into Castle Oblivion. He walked through the pure white corridors as silently as possible. Though, as much effort as he put into walking without a sound, the organization's hard black boots still managed to made a light tapping on the marble tiles. The Melodious Nocturne stopped in front of a large metal door with 'VI' engraved into the shiny white material, below the number, a note was stuck on to it with 'Keep Out' that seems to be written with a thick black permanent marker. Demyx disregarded the paper's demand and placed two gloved hands on the entrance and slowly pushed it open, however, the door did not budge. Number IX almost smacked himself on the forehead for making such a stupid mistake, but he chose not too and instead, he gripped the cold steel handle and ever-so-slowly turned it and entered the room.

The room he entered was only illuminated with a single desk-lamp which was situated on a small drawer next to a slate-haired boy's bed. The Melodious Nocturne gingerly shuts the entrance to the dark room and cautiously stepped across the marble tiles to stand in front of the white bed. His eyes widened in shock; the Nobody on the bed was _not_ asleep, instead, he was reading a large book.

"Demyx," the Nobody on the bed spoke softly with his voice cracking at pronouncing the mullet-haired Nobody's name, "have you not read the sign Vexen put up?" he raised a single cobalt-colored eye to give the Nobody in front of him an icy glare.

"I... uh..." Demyx stumbled over his words, he was expecting Number VI to be asleep by now due to his current condition. The slate-haired Nobody has recently returned from a mission in Halloween Town and was quickly diagnosed with an unknown illness. So far, according to Vexen, it was not something that would appear ti be fatal, which quickly relieved Demyx of some of his stress. Though, whenever his eyes landed on the ill Nobody, he felt like something stabbed him in the vacancy of where his heart should be; the higher-ranked just looked like he was in so much pain, his skin was paler than usual and every now and then he would feel an acute pain in his chest whenever he moved. He also felt extremely weak, so weak it made Demyx feel terrible when he entered the Grey Room and suddenly dropped his Lexicon on the ground this afternoon. The Melodious Nocturne took a deep breath, "I... Just wanted to know if you are okay." he replied truthfully with a false smile plastered on his face. During this whole period of time, he felt emotions, lots of emotions, all of them were terrible though. Everyone has always told him that he couldn't feel sadness, worry, or care, he had _no_ heart; if only the other Nobodies were in his shoes, they would know that they _can_ feel emotions despite of having no heart.

The slate-haired Nobody breathed an exasperated sigh and gently closed his book and tried to push himself up in a sitting position. Demyx stopped him from finishing the action though by briskly rushing over him and gently pushing him down, "Why would you care if I'm alright or not?" he inquired as his voice started to crack again and the taller Nobody beside him handed him a glass of water that was on the drawer next to the bed.

"Zexion..." Demyx said in a tone that was laced with worry and sadness, "Don't be like that; you're sick. You shouldn't be standing or sitting." he glanced over to the book on Number VI's lap, "You shouldn't be reading too, you should be sleeping." he moved a hand over to the book before Zexion swatted his hand weakly away.

"Shouldn't _you_ be asleep?" he hissed, "You have a mission tomorrow, whereas I have none." he continued to glare at the blonde as he repositioned his book on the other side of the bed away from Demyx. He quickly gripped his chest when a sharp pain suddenly came.

The Melodious Nocturne could feel his smile falter away and his eyes felt a bit sore. He attempted to keep his grin on, but he couldn't, though he can keep the oncoming tears away for now, "No one's asleep in this castle, Zexion." he whispered calmly as he fixed the higher-ranked Nobody's white pillow as he kneels down.

Zexion scoffed at the lower-ranked Nobody's statement, "How would you know?" he spoke weakly before taking another sip of water.

"If someone, for example, Larxene was sleeping, she would've already caught me by now for sneaking in." Demyx tried to smile again, but the action quickly failed, "You know she's a light sleeper."

Silence settled between the two before the slate-haired Nobody spoke again, "...Why do you care?" he repeated through gritted, "You don't even have a heart."

Demyx's eyes widened once more in shock, "If we can't feel... Why are Vexen and Lexaeus working so hard down in the basement to find a cure for you? Why is Marluxia up watering his flowers when they don't need it? Why is Larxene up training so hard when we both know she prefers to go to sleep at this time? Why did Axel suddenly left the castle without leaving a note behind?" he spoke, trying not to raise his voice. He could already feel the first of his tears threatening to slide down his face, so he quickly wiped it away with the sleeve of his black cloak, "Believe me, they're stressing over the fact that they can't visit you; they can't check the organization's cloaked schemer to see if he's okay despite that they already know the illness you have is nothing fatal because of that sign and not wanting to get infected. Some of them may not like you, but that doesn't change the fact that you're their comrade in this mission to obtain Kingdom Hearts. We're worrying about you Zexion..."

The Cloaked Schemer frowned a bit despite having a light blush gracing his visible cheek, "It's just an act." he replied frankly, "It's just the memories of having a heart taking action. Don't be rid-" Zexion's speaking was quickly halted by pair of warm lips pressed up against his and two arms wrapping around his small body.  
The two broke-apart for their need for air and Zexion's face was tomato-red when Demyx's face was still only inches away from his and he his still trapped in the blonde's embrace.

"..." Demyx was silent for a moment when a few tears started to roll down his blushing face as a small smile formed, "I care and kissed you because I... I..." he didn't know what to say. He was speechless as he gazed into the other Nobody's beautiful cobalt-eye which was just so close to him.

Zexion raised both of his hands up slowly to the blonde's face and rubbed his tears away, "Don't cry. The Demyx I know doesn't cry unless he is running away from a frightening monster, Saix, or Sora." he rested his forehead against Demyx's, "Who knew someone as innocent as you would be willing to spy on the other members just to know if it's safe to check up on someone as cold as me." he said in a soothing manner.

Demyx smile grew, "I... I didn't spy on them, Xiggy did it for me because he knew that I-"

The slate-haired Nobody silence him with a light kiss on the lips, "You loved me all this time, and you decided to kiss me now even though whatever I have could infect you with whatever disease I have? You idiot." he teased with a smirk spreading across his pale face.

"I don't care if I get sick. It gives me a great excuse to lie in bed all day, strum on Arpeggio, and think about a certain slate-haired kid." he released Zexion as he donned a bright smile, "So... What can I do to make you go to sleep?"

"Play me a lullaby." Zexion replied without any hesitation, "I assume you have your sitar on your back right now."

Demyx swung his blue sitar around gently so he could hold it in front of him, "One lullaby coming right up..." he tuned the instrument while he thought about what to play. When Arpeggio sounded good, he started to coax the music out of it with fingers that danced across the strings. When the music ended, Demyx lifted both of his ocean-colored eyes to his love; Zexion was sound asleep. The blonde smiled and stood up and then bent down to brush Zexion's long layered bangs away from the right half of his face to plant kiss on his cheek before approaching his bedroom door. Number IX turned around to see if he was still sleeping before he opened the door. However, he missed the handle and he silently cursed to himself and then he turned around and grabbed the handle gingerly and turned around again to look at the slate-haired Nobody.

Demyx stared at Zexion with an expression that can only be labeled as 'are you kidding me?'. Zexion _never_ fell asleep. He only pretended to doze off to get The Melodious Nocturne out of his room. The Cloaked Schemer was watching everything Number IX did when he missed the door handle. Number VI grinned at him as the door slowly closed, separating Demyx from Zexion for tonight.

* * *

**A/N- **First Zemyx fanfic I wrote without trying to make it funny. *falls down* I think I failed... *points at the parts where Demyx fails to open the door* XD

I was tempted to make Demyx ask Zexion why his room is so plain and make Zexion reply with:  
"Sometimes, less is more. So, if you would talk _less _I would be _more_ relaxed."

This is a one-shot, so there won't be anymore to it, because I should be working on my MarLar fanfic... Heh heh... *RUNS AWAY*

Thank you for reading! 8D


End file.
